Hero on the road
by nihal27
Summary: After Percy's halfbrother comes to camp he leaves camp to forget his past. He learns to play music to pay his bills and becomes famous.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

She was just making her way to the big house because Chiron had called in a meeting of the cabin counselors and was deep in thought trying to figur out what Chiron may want to talk about. What could be so important? Sighing she made her way to her sit at the ping pong table and waited for all the others to arrive. Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite were already there talking to each other quietly. Will Solace son of Apollo traged Nico Di` angelo son of Hades behind him in to the room followed by most of the others like Leo Valdez son of Hephaistos, Clarisse La rue daughter of Ares, the Stolls twins of Hermes, Katje Gardner daughter of Demeter, Butsch son of Iris, Polux son of Dionysos. Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang son of Mars strolled into the room hand in hand closely followed by Reyna daughter of Bellona. Ken son of Poseidon didn`t make a big deal out of himself like he would have done before and just sat there quietly waiting for the meeting to start. There were also a lot of new faces of the cabin counselors of the minor gods who only recently got a place at Camp, thanks to Percy and Jason. Finally Chiron stamped his hooves and the room quieted down quickly. ¨Demigods, important news has come the my ear and were here to discous our course of aktion. Don`t worry there is no other war comming or a treat to olympus rising. The matter to discous is rather personal. I better show you the news you will understand¨ Chiron spoke and pressed the on botten on the TV next to him. A picture came in to view of a man with messy jet black hair and stunning sea green eyes. The room grow silent so you would have heard a pin drop - everybody recognized the man on the screen. Suddenly their attention was taken by a good looking woman talking. ¨The momant so many fans have anticipated is finally here. Superstar Percy Jackson is starting his tour of america. The 24 year old music icon has arrived yesterday afternoon on the international airport of Los Angeles and was wellcomed by a hugh mass of his fans all waiting for their idol to arrive. The intake was so great that nearly the whole airport was crowded. Fortunatly the security was able to keep the masse at bay. Superstar Percy Jackson showed his devotion to his fans in taking over three hours of his time to signe autografes and letting his followers take a picture with him even after a flight of six hours. This man seems to have endless energy. The opening of his first american tour will be this week on friday in Los Angeles. Unfortunalty for all those who don`t have tickets yet, the consert is completely sold out like all his other conserts in different towns like Washington, Seattle, Chicago, New York, Las vegas, San Franzisko and so on. When the Lady finished speaking there was a livescreen pupping up showing Percy`s arrival at the airport. Annabeth took the time to studie him carefully while he was interacting with his fans and she coulden`t find much of her old boyfriend in him anymore. For starters the Percy she new never was comfortable with so much attantion where as this man seems to bee totally at ease with all the surrounding people. His look has also changed not that he would wear super special and super expensive clothes, both Percy`s appeared to prefer casual clothing. He has always been good looking but now you could see that he has grown in to a man which almost every girl drools over. He was taller more muscular. His face was even more handsome as it was before. He looked like a model or for Annabeth a god in disguise. She watched as one of the braver fangirls lunged herself at Percy and gave him a kiss on his cheek making her friend take a picture. Percy just smiled good naturally and gave the bodyguards a signe to stay back.

When the livescreen ceased there was deathly silence in the room. Most of the campers had a pained expression on their face and looked down with shame. The new cabin counselors who haden`t known him personally looked at him with longing (in the femals case: He is after all the twice savior of olympus and the most popular singer in the world) and the guys where in complete awe. The members of the seven present (excluding Annabeth), Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank, weren`t there when Percy left the camp. They were helping the romans with moving their things cross country to unite both camps. Now the romans and greeks were lifing peacefully together and you learn both ways of fighting which was an enormous benefit for both sides. Anyway the seven and Reyna looked angry at those who betrayed their friend most of all Ken and Annabeth. When they have learned of the incident they nearly grilled Ken alive well at least Leo, Jason was more the electroshoking typ of guy, go figure. Neadless to say that he got his lesson and doesn`t dare to piss them of further. As for Annabeth, she took it the hardest. She, the seven and other ex-friends have tried to reach him desperatly but to no avail. Most of the campers akzepted his wish of wanting space after a while even if they missed him they understood. Only Annabeth keept trying to search for him untill Poseidon himself came to camp to tell them that they should stay away from his son or they would be dealing with serious consequences. He also had a talk with Ken about what he has done. No one knew what exactly was said but from this day on Ken changed to a nicer person. That`s the reason why the others like the seven eventually forgave him and Annabeth, they really seemed sorry for what they have done. Right now watching the news Ken had an emotionless mask on his face while Annabeth barely could restrain her tears. She was stupid to let go of the love of her life. The man who turned down godhood for her and went into freaking Tartarus just to be with her. But she let her pride get the better of her and drove him away instead of holding on to him. Three years Annabeth looked for him and tried to apologize. She even tried to argue with Sally so she would tell her where he is but she woulden`t budge. She only stopped when Sally finally having enough gave her a pice of her mind about hurting her baby boy and if she really loved him she would stay away now that he is starting to regain his footing and building a new life and move on. If she truly loved him she would not intervine with his new passion and dream to purchase music. So Annabeth watched from far as he became fames. She knew she`d messed everything up and that she had no right to bargen back in his life even if it was killing her. ¨He always refused to come back to America, does that mean he may forgive us? A shy voice brought her back the the present. Annabeth`s head snapped up to see who had spoken. It was Melody Hendriks daughter of Kymopoleia Percy`s godly halfsister and the minor godess of seastorms. The one who tried to ambush the Argo 2 on their way to Greece with Polypotes but Jason managed to convince her to stay loyal to olympus and promesed her a cabin at camp half-blood. The room broke out into pandemonium as all the counsolers started to speak at once. Chiron silenced them quickly. ¨That we shoud find out I think we have to talk to him. Does anyone have an idee as to how we can reach him?¨ he asked looking around the campers. Piper finally raised her hand:¨Well as we know Iris has orders from Poseidon to not let us trought and Sally refuses to help but I'm sure as my fathers daughter I could get access to promi events we just need to find out which ones he`s attending.¨ the daughter of Aprodite and Tristen McLean explained. While they were discussing the matter they failed to see one person keeping quite in the corner of the room deep in thought. Said Person was non other than Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and the boyfriend of Will Solace.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey thanks for reading this and your help and the reviews. Yes english is not my first languages so sorry for the mistakes. I'll try my best to and hope you enjoy it. Don't worry the story why Percy left camp will be told. And lastly I want to say that I DON'T OWN Percy Jackson and write this for fun.**

 **Percy**

Two months have passed since Percy`s arrival in LA, two month of hard work, screaming fans and travel around US mostly the west coast. Fortunatly the tour up untill now has been going on well so far. Sur in Las Vegas the Pulk of fans nearly started a riot to get to Percy but luckily the security managed to keep the masse at bay. In Los Angeles a crazy fan started to stripp in front of the hotel Percy was staying in but she was soon escorted to the police station. Curently they were in Hawaii for ten days. This evening the son of Poseidon was sheduled to performe on a beach consert. It was part of a three day music festival with mostly lokal groups and singers and as an international star Percy was the highlight. Marty Percy`s manager first wanted to decline, he didn`t want to los time to go to Hawaii when he could performe in a big city, but the popstar had insisted. Truth to be told Percy couldn`t wait to visite the island and explore the beaches. I mean Hawaii was considerate the surfer paradise and he loved surfing. So the son of poseidon persuaded his manager to not only go for the consert but also to spend a well needed week of vacation there before continouing to the east coust. The reaction of the organizer of the music event was really funny acording to Marty. Something between jumping for joy and panic because having Percy there meant to be prepered for a much larger and probably also wilder crowd which meant more securitz was needed. He probably didn`t expect to actually get a consent from a world whide popstar and started to organise instantly. Right now Percy was back at the hotel being attact by his stylist jeanette who was working on his hair. They had one hour left before they had to be on their way and his thoughts drifted away to the past. Since Percy left Camp and the mythological world he has changed a lot both in his appearance and personality. Propably the biggest change of all was his passion for music. He always loved to listen to songs but actually sing, performe, play instruments (piano, gitar) and compos by himself - he would never have thought possible let alone be on stage. He never liked the spotlight but now you could say he grew kind a used to it. It was just overwhelming to be on stage tousendes of people cheering you on all the while performing your own songs, songs you have written with your heart. Sure there is also a downside to all this: The fame. People recognize you where ever you go. Sometimes it`s like you belong to the public but you learn to deal with it out of nessecity. Now he`s much more mature, gone is the naive go lucky guy, with the world watching he can`t afford makeing stupid mistakes. He became quite an early bird- big surprise there. Over time Percy has beco bmme much more activ than he was before. Sure going trough demigod training and fighting for your life ensured him to be in good shape but he has always been more the laid back typ of guy and sometimes he could be quite lazy. Not so now, each morning he would wake up early in the morning to practise and do some exersice. A few years ago he got to know mixed martial arts and couldn`t help but been faszinated exspecialy how they fight without weapen. He was lucky to find a good privet teacher in england and so he started to train two years ago. Granted against monsters it would do him not much good so he still practiced swordfighting but MMA keept him in good condition and improved his reflexes and was fun. To encries his stamina he often went for a run preferable on a beach with a nice swim afterwards. ¨So what do you think?¨ Jeanette pulled him out of his thoughts. He got up and examined himself in the big mirror. He had on a simple blue jeans a tight white sleeveless shirt and a black leader jacket. His jet black hair was professionally messed up like Jeanette liked to discripe it. ¨Good job¨ he commented, he didn`t like to fancy outfits, and gave her a short smile. ¨Well that`s good because the time`s up the limo shoud be here any second.¨ ¨I`m ready I`ll just grap my sunglasses.¨ Shortly after we were all sitting comfortable in the limo. Providentially it didn`t take us long to reach our destination and soon we pulled up to the back entrance of the Open air. As soon as he got out of the car Percy was swarmed by reporters and fans all yelling, asking questions and trying to get his attention. Automatically he held his head down and let his bodyguards lead him to the back door which was held open by a man who was probably the organizer. It was then that the problem started. Seeing that their idol/crush was about to vanish trough the back door must have triggered something in the minds of the fans because they suddenly rushed forward at the same time like they had some sort of mind link and closed in on Percy. Seeing this the security brock in to a sprint making a run for the door dragging their client with them. Percy on the other hand had no problem with keeping up with them. They probably thought that he was just in good shape for the conserts not knowing that he could take them out all by himself if he wanted to. The moment they were trough the entrance the bodyguards lunged themself at the door and managed to close it with a loud boom. The room was deathly silent untill it was broken by one of the people present:¨ Holly shit! Is it always like that?¨ This comment made them all turn around looking at the people assembled in the room which was the staff and a few bandmembers who had also played today. It was Percy himself who answerd:¨ Je mostly. It`s not the first time this happens. You get used to it.¨ They just starred at him either because he shrugged it of like nothing or because they just realized who was standing before them. ¨Thank you for comming. It`s a real honor to have you here today Mr. Jackson¨ the man which was believed to be the organizer said. ¨Call me Percy. It`s a pleasure to be here. You must be Mr. Satoni, the organizer, right?¨ Percy questioned offering him his hand. ¨ Yes indide that`s me¨ the man answerd and toke the outstreshed hand. Marty also shoke hands with him but he seemed kind of stiff and an awkward silence fell over the group. ¨ Come on lighten up Marty. We are here in Hawaii and have the whole week ahead of us to relax and enjoy¨ Percy clapped on his back trying to ease the tension but his manager only grouned. ¨ Exactly, we are here in Hawaii instead of a big city where we shoud be performing!¨ he all but blurted out. The son of poseidon rolled his eyes, normally Marty was pretty cool but this tour put a lot of pressor on him and had him stresst out, but focused back on Mr. Satoni:¨ I apologize for his behavior. He didn`t want to come but I convinced him that it would be worth. I always wanted to visite Hawaii the paradise of any surfer. But Marty here would much rather have me working till I fall over not giving us any downtime the past two month.¨ The manager smiled gently and shrugged Percy`s apologize off. "You`re a Surfer?" ¨one of the men in the background interrupted. Percy studied the man for a moment. He had black hair dark broune eyes with an athletik body. He was asian had a muscular but lean body, a body of a surfer he recognized. ¨ Yep¨ he said popping the P. ¨Why?¨ ¨ Well we`re surfer to. Guess I just didn`t expect a superstar to do so.¨ he explained sheepishly and pointed to a few people next to him. ¨If you want we could show you some pretty good places were the locals go. I`m Mike Kowala by the way¨ he said getting up and stretshing out his hand. Percy took it with a big grin on his face: ¨Sure I`m in. Nice to meet you by the way.¨ Percy liked the guy and had a feeling that they would get along really well. Plus he didn`t make a big deal out of being in the present of a celebrety. He gave him the name of the hotel they were staying in and they probably would have talked more but right then a woman with an comunication divice and clipboard shyly approached him:¨ Mr. Jackson you`re on in one minute.¨ Percy nooded and took the waterbottle from Marty and downed half of it while his manager started going over the details again not stopping for breath. Finally Percy had enough:¨ Marty will you shut up! If got this relax. You`re giving my a headache.¨ The people in the backround were laughing quitley. ¨Fine. Just be careful we don`t need another riot if we can help it!¨ Percy rolled his eyes and took his gitar from him and handed him in return his sunglasses:¨ As if it`s my faut¨ he snorted and walked out on stage where he was greeted by earshattering screams. ¨ Aloa Hawaii! Thank you all for coming! How are you doing?¨ The crowds reaction was instantly and Percy had a hugh grin on his face. ¨ Ok the first song of the night is wild one.¨ He told the crowd and the music started. After the first song many others followed. Some were calmer ones, others were kind of ballads and others made the crowd jump and scream from excitement. Percy himself was taken over by the same fiver and he completly forgot the time and everything was a blurre. He loved the drill of being on stage but after two hours of singing and performing plus three additional songs he began to tire. Never the less he song two more songs for the mass he just didn`t want to disapoint them. ¨ Ok the next song is Behind blue eyes.¨

(Behind Blue Eyes from Limp Bizkit - I think It feeds the situation perfektly)

It went dark only a singel spot zooming in on Percy.

 **No one knows what`s like**

 **To be the bad man to be the sad man**

 **Behind blue eyes**

 **And no one knows what`s like**

 **To be hated to be faded**

 **To telling only lies**

This song was one of the first he wrote and always made him mournful but it also helped him a lot to deal with the betrayel he received so he keept performing it. It was a song where he put all the negativ feelings in to words. It seemes to be one of those timeless hymns because the people couldn`t get enough from it not that Percy was complaining.

 **But my dreams they aren`t empty**

 **As my conscience seems to be**

 **I have hours only lonely**

 **My love is vengeance that`s never free**

 **No one knows what it`s like**

 **To feel these feelings like I do**

 **And I blame you**

 **No one bites back as hard**

 **In their anger**

 **None of my pain woe**

 **Can show trough**

The people don`t understand the deep meaning this song has for Percy. Most people except of the camp don`t know what he`s been trough. But they could certainly feel the emotians behind it. In a way it was authentic and that`s probably what made the song so popular.

 **But my dreams they aren`t as empty**

 **As my consciences seems to be**

 **I have hours only lonely**

 **My love is vengeance that`s never free**

While singing the refrain Percy put his gitar on his back grapped his micro out of his stand and walk forward to the crowd letting them touch his hand. The mop went wild.

 **No one knows what it`s like**

 **To be mistreated to be defeated**

 **Behind blue eyes**

 **And no one knows how to say**

 **That they`re sorry and don`t worry**

 **I`m not telling lies**

This verse surprised Percy the must. It clearly refers to a time before he even knew he was a demigod. A period where he had to deal with smelly gabe. Maybe the happenings at camp made it resurface or it has been there slumbering under the surface all this time- he didn`t know.

 **But my dreams they aren`t as empty**

 **As my consciences seems to be**

 **I have hours only lonely**

 **My love is vengeance that`s never free**

 **No one knows what it`s like**

 **To be the bad man to be the sad man**

 **Behind blue eyes**

Finishing his song Percy steppt forward and announced ¨The last song is one you all probably know so I want you to sing with me, ok? It`s calleed surfing in USA and it`s for all the surfer out there.¨ he told the crowd. The original song was from the beach boys and Percy has always liked the beat of the song so he had asked them if he could buy it and make a cover version.

(Surfing in the USA from the beach boys)

 **If everybody had an ocean**

 **Across the U.S.A.**

 **Then everybody`d be surfing**

 **Like Californi-a**

 **You`d seem` em wearing their baggies**

 **Huarachi sandals too**

 **A bushy bushy blonde hairdo**

 **Surfin` U.S.A.**

Suddenly one of Percy`s background musician came next to him and the two of them started to play their gitar while the other instruments keept silent. Both boys were got players and they keept on battling each other always increasing the speed and complexity making the bulk jump of excitement. They finished by a short solo from Percy during which the musician went back to his position and the instruments started to play again.

 **You`d catch` em surfin` at Del Mar**

 **Ventura County line**

 **Santa Cruz and Trestle**

 **Australia`s Narabine**

 **All over Manhattan**

 **And down Doheny Way**

 **Everybody`s gone surfin`**

 **Surfin` U.S.A**

The atmosphere was extatic and near bursting but Percy wanted to bush it a bit further and play with the crowd. ¨Come on I wanna hear you¨ he yelled and the mass responded immediately. An Interplay between the people and Percy started. Once he was singen then again the crowd all the while Percy passed the frontline letting his fans touch his hand.

 **We`ll all be planning that route**

 **We`re gonna take real soon**

 **We`rewaxing down our surfboards**

 **We can`t wait for June**

 **We`ll all be gone for the summer**

 **We`re on surfari to stay**

 **Tell the teacher we`re surfin`**

 **Surfin` U.S.A**

 **Haggerties and Swamies**

 **Pacific Palisades**

 **San Anofree and Sunset**

 **Redondo Beach L.A.**

 **All over La Jolla**

 **At Waimia Bay**

 **Everybody`s gone surfin`**

 **Surfin` U.S.A.**

 **Everybody`s gone surfin`**

 **Surfin` U.S.A.**

 **Everybody`s gone surfin`**

 **Surfin` U.S.A**

At the end he was again standing in the middle of the stage breathing heavily but with a grin from ear to ear. The mass was chanting his name. ¨Thank you guys. You were amazing! I had a lot of fun with you tonight but right about now I`m ready to crash so thank you for coming and have a good night. Take care.¨ He finished and with a last wave he stepped down from the stage. Marty was already waiting for him with a bottle of water which of course he downed at once and a towel to whip the sweat away. ¨Wow man you killed it!¨ Mike exclamed patting him on the back. ¨ Ye you were great¨ Marty agreed too. ¨ This maybe the right time to tell you that you`re going on a promi-dinner this saturday. It`s the last evening here in Hawaii¨ he all but dropped the bomb. Percy looked incredelously at his manager. His facel expression must have been funny because a few started snickering: ¨Come on Marty! You now how much I hate formalities¨ he pouted. ¨ That`s why I`ve waited till after the consert to tell you. Perce this dinner is important. Many celebreties have a summer house here in Hawaii and probably everyone with name is gona be there. So go and get yourself a pretty companion or I`ll chose someone for you understood?!¨ ¨You`re ruining my vacacion¨ He grumbled but Marty didn`t seem to care.¨ You`ll get over it¨ he told him and pushed him toward the shower handing him his bag with fresh clothes. Soon after we were back in our limo on our way to the hotel where Percy quickly changed into his Pyjama and sliped under the cover. Sleep overtook him instantly.

The next morning I was woken up by something ringing. Grouning I graped my phone from the nightstand, it was 5am. That`s when my half asleep mind realized that it wasn`t my phone ringing but the telefon from the appartement. I picked up the telefon and pressed the green button. ¨Hello?¨ I asked sleppily, wondering who it could be so early. ¨Mr. Jackson, I`m so sorry to wake you up this early but your friends are here asking if you want to go surfing?¨ said a nervous voice, clearly femal about his age he guessed. Than it suddenly registered what she said and all of a sudden he felt less tired the fatigue being replaced by excitement. ¨ Ok I`m down in 5¨ he told her and hung up. He got dressed as fast as he could graped his board and left his suit wearing black shorts with seagreen patterns and a simple white shirt, a baseball cap to cover his face, sunglasses for his eyes. Down in the lobby he saw Mike with his four friends from yesterday, who he hasn`t been introduced yet, talking to a reseptionist a pretty brunette and probably the one who had called him. As soon as the woman saw him entering she blushed and looked down trying to hide her pink cheeks. Mike turned around and grined at me:¨ There you are Perce. Didn`t think you would come this early and after your consert yesterday.¨ He told him and gave him a bro hug. Percy returned it. Normally he would be cautious around people who act so close after only meeting each other the day before, there are a lot of people who only want the money and fame, but somethink told him that Mike was a good guy and had just an open character. There is nothing wrong with that. ¨Nope can`t wait to go out there¨ Percy told him. Mike smiled:¨ Let`s go then.¨ We waved goodbye to the receptionist who had been slightly starring at me during the conversation. The ride was gona take twenty minutes and Mike used the time to probarly introduce my to his friends. There name were Anton, Justin, Sammy and Tim. All of them had a well tanned skin from spending so much time at the beach. Two of them were brothers (Anton,Justin)with one year of difference. Both looked very alike with their black hair and warm broune eyes but couldn`t be more differnent in personality. Then there was Sammy with red hair and freckles on his face. Last was Tim, he was the biggest of us all with a brought bild. He had blonde hair and warm blue parked the car near a forest and the guys started to walk along a path into the trees. He shrugged and followed them. After ten minutes of walking they came to one of the most beautiful beachs he`d seen. And man the waves were hugh and every surfers dream. Wistfully he glanced over to the few surfer in the water who seemd to have a lot of fun out there. That`s when he saw her. Unlike the other surfers she didn`t take as much waves as possible and was situated further out where the bigger waves came in patiently waiting and studing the ocean for her change. A set of waves approched her and she readied herself. Percy stopped walking and watched as the girl let the first two waves of the set pass clearly aiming for the last one. She started to paddle encriesing her speed every second. Right when the waves started to lift the back of her board giving her extra speed she skillfully jumped to her feed. With incredible speed she surfed along the pipeline. Above her the hugh wave begins to break making her vanish from Percy`s sight. Exicted he scanned the water waiting for the woman the appear again. He felt disappointed when she didn`t, she must have plunged in the water. But he spoke to soon because right then she resurfaced again at the end of the pipe bend low over her board to escape the water. With a triumfant smile on her face she straitened herself on the board and let the water carry her back to the shore. Pluging her board in to the sand she set down next to it relaxing for a moment. Up close now Percy could see she had dark hair and dark piercing black eyes. She was Asian about 23 years old and rather small with a surfer body lean but muscular. Her face was serious, one didn`t get so good in surfing if you didn`t have the discipline to get up every morning but she also had lines from laughing around her eyes. Percy couldn`t deny that she was a very beautiful and attractiv woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Water is the softest substance in the world, but yet it can penetrate the hardest rock. Water also is insubstantial – you cannot grasp or get a hold of it, you cannot punch hit and hurt it. Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless- like water. Now you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup, you put water into a bottle, it becomes the bottle, you put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow or it can crash. **Be water, my friend**.–Bruce Lee

 **Children of the tide**

Surfing is more than just a sport: Surfing is a mentality for millions a purpose in life, an art form. And above all, is surfing a great physical Challenge. It is made up of one of the greatest forces of nature armed only with a board. Surfing is not only passion, surfing is an addiction! Surfers are always looking for the next wave to come up with to play and defy the elements. Surfers are fighters. In accordance with nature, to enjoy the here and now, because there might be no tomorrow – that was the mentality of surfers.

That`s what Percy experienced while spending his time with Mike and his friends surfing or just hanging out on the beach. He had the time of his life. He hasn`t felt this free for a long time. The sea doesn`t like to be tamed or restrained yet his new life sure as hell forces a lot of rules and labels upon him in order to retain an image. All the pressure of the management, the fans and the critic is sometimes just so overwhelming that sometimes he feels like a caged animal who has lost the reason why he started to make music in the first place. Percy was not a stranger to this sensation. He has felt it before when he was the leader of the camp and had to set an example. This became increasingly harder after the giant war when the memories of tartarus weighed heavy on him. Annabeth and he had spent a lot of time talking while walking on the sandy beach of long island. She also had felt the weight of leadership they shared and the know-it –all she was she once cited a philosopher. "Freedom discovers you the moment you lose concern over what impression you are making or about to make" she had told him one day. Percy had teased her and called her a true wise girl and earned himself a punch on his arm and a push in the water which resulted in them having a water fight all the while laughing and teasing each other. Percy won of course and just for the record he did so not cheat and use his powers!

Percy quickly pushed those thoughts away. This was not the time for such a dark mind when he was supposed to relax. He zoned back into the conversation with the guys when Tim clapped him on the back: "Dude where did you learn to surf like this. You must have a good teacher." This seemed to spark the interest of everyone. Percy scratched his neck in slight embarrassment: "Well I always loved the ocean. My mum always used to take me to Montauk Beach when I was home for summer break. I spent hours watching and observing every movement of the surfers. When I got my first surfboard when I was twelve I basically teached myself."

"You learnt this all by yourself?" They asked in disbelieve.

"Why didn`t you take lessons or something?" Questioned Mike in confusion.

Percy sighed. He hated to talk about Smelly Gabe.

"My stepfather at the time wouldn`t let me. He was all about money. Honestly we were lucky to be able to go on vacation." He decided not to tell that his mother had to pay with her clothing money. Percy groaned inwardly at their shocked faces. Like most people they thought that he, the two times music award winner, had a nice and sheltered childhood. Fortunately they didn`t pry. In an attempt to lighten the mood Mike shoved Percy`s shoulder and placed a huge grin on his face: "By the way I saw the look you were giving my little sister. Care to explaine?" "Huh?" Came the demigods intelligent answer which made the boys laugh. "Sarinya Kowala, my little sister" He clarified pointing at the surfer girl from before. "Well Umm, she is one hell of a surfer." Percy told them uncomfortable. "Are you sure it was only that?" Mike teased and promptly waved his sister along with her friend over. "Sari, Emma, I want you to meet someone." "Hi big brother, Aloha guys!" They greeted while Sarinya was giving her brother a hug.

"Sari, Emma, this is Percy. We met him yesterday at the concert and since he`s spending a week of vacation on Hawaii we`re showing him the benefits of this marvelous place." He said grinning like an idiot. "Hey nice to meet you. By the way that was some awesome surfing you showed out there Sarinya." Percy offered them his hand. They shook it blushing slightly: "Thanks, nice to meet you too Percy." Suddenly her eyes went wide as she studied his signature sea green eyes and messy jet black hair and realization downed on her. "Wait you…..!" She rounded on her brother and whisper yelled: "How did you manage to get to know The Percy Jackson!?" Said brother had a smug smirk on his face: "Like I told, we met at the concert yesterday. Didn`t you know that Percy would perform here? It was all over the news!" The sheepish look on his sister`s frame was answer enough making him shake his head. "You should really go out more often. You`re working yourself to the bones." At the puzzled look on a certain superstar`s face he elaborated: "My sister here won the regionals in surfing now she aims for the nationals and trains like a mad woman. It`s not healthy if you ask me." The comment earned him a punch on his shoulder. "Hey I`m just looking out for my little sis." He protested making Percy laugh. "You know you remind me of my - mmh cousins(Artemis and Apollo)? You`re not twins by any chance?" "No he`s just my older annoying overprotective brother." Sarinya cleared up smiling at Percy which he returned. Truthfully he was glad that he met such cool people and girls who weren`t gushing all over him.

True to his word Mike made it his goal to show him the wonders of Honolulu and the girls tacked along. They had a lot of fun strolling around the city enjoying their time off of school. Percy unlike before on the beach now wearing his disguise luckily wasn`t discovered and started to relax. From time to time Sarinya would point out things like the Iolani- Palace or the Ali`iolani Hall. The two of them had hit it off instantly much to the amusement of the others. When the time for lunch came they sat down in a small but comfortable looking restaurant decorated in hawaiian style. They had a great view over the harbor and the Aloha-Tower who stood proud and strong as if to welcome the returning mariners back home. As if she had read his thoughts or maybe she just followed his glance Sarinya smiled: "In Hawaii we welcome strangers, loved ones and friends with Aloha, that is with love. Aloha is the key to universal spirit of genuine hospitality that Hawaii is known for." "Ay" said a new voice: "Alo means face and Ha means breath. The original meaning of aloha is to share a breath with someone and so the essence of life." says an elderly lady with a motherly laugh on her face which made you feel at home. Percy immediately felt the urge to return her smile. "I`m sorry for interrupting your conversation. I`m Loriana. Welcome to Maluhia awa (which means safe haven according to google)." They thanked her and accepted the menu list from her. As soon as Percy read through it he groaned earning him confused glances from the others: "I don`t eat seafood." He explained. Indeed on the roll were all sorts of fishes and sea creatures he really felt sick at this moment right then. Don`t blame him if you could talk to sea creatures you wouldn`t eat them either. He slapped himself internally. This was Hawaii they were talking about of course they would be specialized on seafood. He ended up ordering a mango drink and Kalua-Pig which basically meant a roast pork fried in dugout (not quite sure if this description is correct), and rice and it was delicious.

Freshly refueled they went to their next stop The famous Waikiki Beach and of course it was crowded, go figure, sarcasm very much intended. At the arrival they were greeted with the statue of a man which every respectable surfer should know. Duke Kahanamoku or The Big Kahuna, the father of modern surfing. Percy had a great deal of respect for this guy. He not only rediscovered the art of surfing after it was prohibited by the missionaries he also was triple Olympic winner in swimming. Percy wondered if he may have been a son of Poseidon and made a mental note to ask his dad the next time he gets to see him. It would be awesome to have him as a Half-brother and totally possible considering he was born before the vow of the big three. He was standing there surrounded by a few palm trees with his arms wide open, representing the spirit of Hawaii perfectly.

Anyway the beach was crowded and Percy felt uneasy like he always did around a lot of people. He just hoped nobody would recognize him because he didn`t fancy getting swarmed by a mop of fans or being attacked by a monster. Granted monster attacks became somewhat rare after the Giant war. Was that because of his reputation or the fact that most monsters were probably turned to dust in the last two wars was undecided still he didn`t want to take any chances.

The rest of the afternoon they spent in the water, sunbathing or playing volleyball which was very funny. They were joking around and Percy felt like he had known them for much longer than he actually had. They were like-minded the easy going kind of typ always going with the flow and he just knew that the week would pass much too fast. The demigod was jolted back to reality when suddenly his sixth sense acted up warning him that trouble is nearing. His whole body tensed as he scanned his surroundings hoping that it wouldn`t be a monster attack in the middle of a beach jam-full with mortals. Sure the mist covers up the true nature of the mythological beings but you never know what the mortals see. Based on past experience and his luck it may not act in his favor. Percy quickly had the troublemakers located. It wasn`t really that hard when ten teenagers dressed in leather were walking on a beach full with people in beach attire coming straight in their direction. Monsters? Percy wasn`t sure but not taking any chances he was about to hurry to the water where he knew they wouldn`t follow him and confront them at a place where there are no watchers when he caught Mike`s expression. The normally cheerfull Asian guy was now wearing a disgusted and angry front on his face. "Do you know them?" He asked him quietly. "Yes, we know them from school. The one in the lead is Steven and the one beside him, Hakun, is Sarinya`s ex-boyfriend and apparently can`t accept her breaking up with him."

Percy analyzed them carefully but decided to wait and see how the situation is going to unfold. He nearly chuckled out loud when he saw the Steven guy`s hairstyle, it was like the guy came out of time. While his light brown hair made him somewhat handsome his leather attire and Elvis Presley hairdo prevented Percy from taking the dude seriously. The only thing missing was a comb to tweak his hair back like in the movie Grease. The other members of the gang wore leather too but had clearly spent less thoughts about their appearance. All of them had the same tattoo on their upper arm: A circle of barbed wire with different numbers in the middle to signal the position said person was in, talking about being creative. Steven had a blood red "1" printed on his arm unlike the other tattoo`s wo were black.

Percy guessed that this guy had a mature ego complex along with a disease commonly known as cowardice because he went straight for, Sammy, the weakest of their group pushing him back and insulting him. "Hi beanstalk, have you been growing some balls yet?" Trough talking and observing Percy has managed to get to know his colleagues quite well. Sammy for example was the odd one out of the group. People like Steven often made fun of him because he was slim and not very muscular with red hair and red freckles. While born and raised in Honolulu he sure wasn`t the stereotypical Hawaiian. Tim on the other hand was the exact opposite. With his brought bild, blond hair and warm blue eyes he was really good looking and often took the rule of Sammy`s bodyguard. His father is in the navy and his mother works part time as a fitness instructor. The big guy apparently is really a talented wrestler and hopes to make a living out of it. So it was no surprise for Percy when Tim immediately stepped up for his friend.

"Says the wanna be gangster who has only enough balls to insult someone who doesn`t fight back!" He spat.

"I`d shut your trap if I were you. I did not come to waste my precious time with scum like you." Steve retorted. Mike quickly put a hand on Tim`s arm. The last thing they needed was a brawl on the beach. However soon he would wish that he hadn`t hold the big guy back cause the said person turned to the women checking them out with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ladys, you are selling yourself under your worth with this stupid shitheads. You could do so much better." He said in a cocky manure, fully aware of the effect of his words.

Percy was seething but before he or Mike could react Sarinya started to speak with disgust: "Sorry but we prefer men with class not man-whores. How low one can sink!" She directed the last part at her ex, Hakun, who just looked at the ground and didn`t say anything the entire time.

Apparently Steven felt her words as insult to his manhood cause his face went tomato red and he raised his fist in an attempt to punch Sarinya but Percy had had enough. Bullies are the worst kind of person only topped by those who mistreat others. Quickly he intercepted the guy`s attack and swiftly swept his feet under him so he came crashing down face first in the sand before him. Percy simply placed his foot on the downed man`s head to keep him there. He could hear the so called leader groan in pain and try to free himself but the demigod stopped his act by putting more pressure on the morons head making him eat sand. Two boys with a 2 tattooed on their arms charged forward. `Geez you think they are second in command` Percy thought sarcastically. Their attack was ridiculous, they were goons not warriors. He swiftly captured their fists and bend them upwards so that they came to kneel before him. Pain visible on their faces.

"I would think twice before you hard nut your teeth on me!" Percy growled. (Hope the term hard nut is right.)

The rest of the comedian looked from the three fallen highest ranking members to Percy and stepping back. With a little push making them fall on their backs Percy let go of the two wanna be gangsters watching them carefully. Then he positioned the arm of the dude on the ground behind his back and lifted him up back pressed against him and hissed in his ear: "As for you smart aleck. Let this be a lesson. I would learn some respect. I was nice this time but trust me you don`t wanna be anywhere near when I really get pissed off!" The poor guy, not so much, could only nod his head and stumble away as soon as Percy let go of him. But he just had to be his arrogant self: "Whoever you are you will pay for that!" He growled at Percy before walking off.

Behind the music icon his new friends burst out into peals of laughter.

"Dude that was totally awesome!" Mike cried hardly able to breath from laugher.

"I dreamed of the day when bad boy Steven and his bunch of good for nothing idiots have to sulk away with retracted tails." Justin howled.

By now they were all on the floor gasping for breath. Percy quickly scanned his surroundings and to his relief not many people saw the short brawl. Most of the crowd attention was on something else napping, reading or out in the water and those who witnessed the events nodded in approval. Guess this gang was widely known for stirring up trouble not only at school so naturally everybody seems glad that they got their ass handed to them. And Percy still didn`t like attention especially on a day off. He had enough already as it is.

"Man again where did you learn your martial art skills and don`t tell me you picked it up from watching others fight." Tim demanded as a fellow martial artist he was really curious.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head but grinned all the same: "Nope, I trained martial arts since the age of twelve with different teachers, actually."

"It seems that our superstar is full of surprises." Sarinya teased him. Percy`s grin widened: "You bet Surfer girl!"

The rest of the day passed much too fast and Percy learned a lot of things about his new friends. For example the siblings Anton and Justin Trenk where originally from Alaska. Yes he said Alaska. They moved to Hawaii about two years ago because their father got a good job offer. So far they are happy here and don`t want to go back. While they look alike and could surly pass as twins their personality couldn`t be any more different. Anton is the responsible one of the two and often has a stern mask on his face coming from often having to take care of a younger brother while their father was working. Anton wants to step in his father`s footsteps and become a lawyer while Justin hates school and lives for adventures like skydiving, deep sea diving and such.

Emma Sarinya`s friend has short brown hair and caramel colored eyes. She wasn`t much of a talker so Percy knew very little about her. Apparently Sarinya and her have grown up together and are very close.

Then there were Mike and Sarinya Kowala. Well lady`s first. Sarinya was hands down beautiful. She was Asian had shoulder long black hair, tanne skin and obsidian black eyes. Next to her ambitions in surfing she was also very involved with organizations like the red cross and has already been to several countries in need. She wants to make it into the international committee and thus doing even more good than she already does. Percy was impressed with the devotion this woman talks about her life work and follows her path and admittedly he felt somewhat abashed. Sure he`d saved the world twice but now that he was rich he could do and help so much more. Maybe once his tour of America was finished he could think of a possibility to use his position to help others in need.

Mike Kowala, well one thing was clear he was a good friend to have. Out of the group he shared the most traits with a certain son of Poseidon. He was protective of people he cared about much like Percy himself. He also showed unpredictability and could be easy going, joking around one moment and in the next sheeting mad. But Percy felt like he was kind of lost when it came to his future. Unless his sister he didn`t know what he wanted to become. Sure he had a lot of interests but nothing big. He was the kind of typ who doesn`t need much to be happy and doesn`t expect much either. And there was one thing Percy was sure of: He had a crush on Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers

It has been a long time since you have heard of me I know but I want to let you know that i didn`t give up on the story. NO! But I wasn`t really happy with my writing. I can do better. So I took the first three chapiters made it probably double that long and more in deep. I`m writing chapiter four at the moment which is going rather slowly. I always find ideas to make the story better that`s why I think about writing the whole story down first before updating. I`m not quite sure.

Anyway thanks for sticking with me.

Nihal27


End file.
